1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector for connecting wire harnesses and, more particularly to an electric connector provided with a terminal locking mechanism capable of locking mating terminals. 1
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 shows a conventional electric connector. The electric connector has a connector housing a accommodating female terminals b. Each female terminal b has a tongue b.sub.1 engaging a step a.sub.1 formed on the inner surface of the connector housing a to restrain the female terminal b from backward movement. When a tab-shaped male terminal e is inserted in the female terminal b, a locking projection c.sub.1 formed in an elastic contact plate c engages a locking hole e.sub.1 formed in the male terminal e to lock the male terminal e in place. In extracting the male terminal e from the female terminal b, a flexible unlocking tab f formed in the connector housing a is depressed to depress an unlocking lug c.sub.2 so that the elastic contact plate c is bent downward to disengage the locking projection c.sub.1 from the locking hole e.sub.1.
In this electric connector, the male terminal e may not possibly be locked in place if the female terminal b is not disposed correctly in the connector housing a.